iomg the aftermath
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: This takes place directly after the kiss in iomg. I really don't want to wait 3 months to find out what happens next so i made up an ending myself. Hope you like it! SEDDIE obviously!


Hey Peoples! Ok so I don't know how many of you saw the episode of icarly called iOMG, but it is a MUST SEE episode for everyone! Especially Seddie fans! It is so amazing I couldn't stop freaking out when I saw it. This story is going to be my take on what I think happens afterwards. I didn't want to ruin it for people who haven't seen it yet but this won't make sense if you don't watch the episode. It's on youtube for all of you who haven't seen it yet. So watch the episode, THEN come back and read this. This takes place directly after the kiss.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I do not own icarly or the characters or anything! …just making that clear even though you probably already new that.

IOMG – The aftermath

"_Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back, everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-" _

_Freddie is cut off as Sam grabs his shoulders and kisses him without warning. They kiss for a few long moments as Carly watches through the window._

_Sam pulls away from Freddie and backs up a bit. Freddie is in shock. He can't believe Sam would just kiss him like that, it's WAY out of character for her._

"_I-" Freddie attempts to talk but can't get the words out._

"_Sorry." Sam says uncomfortably_

"_It's cool."_

"Well I guess we should get inside then!" Sam says and heads toward the door.

"Sam!" Freddie says and pulls her back "You can't just do that and leave!"

"Yes I can, it's easy see, one foot in front of the other." She says and demonstrates walking.

"That's not what I meant. Look, I-I just don't understand."

"You know I really think we should go finish that project now so-"

"_You_ don't go around kissing _just_ anybody Sam, I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing!"

"That was not nothing!"

"Fine! It's just you kept talking about love and feelings so I had to shut you up somehow!" she said unconvincingly

Freddie raised an eyebrow.

She sighed "Alright, fine. You caught me. When you were talking about how you never know what might happen if you make a move, well I decided I would."

"On me?"

"Who else would I make a move on?" She said if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That wall? Cause I don't think that wall would taste very good… unless it was made of chocolate, or ham! Mama does love her ham."

"But what about Brad?"

"What about him? I told you guys I didn't like him that way! I like…"

Freddie grinned mischievously "Say it. Go on and say it, out loud, right now."

Sam mumbled something under her breathe.

"Sorry what was that?" Freddie said cupping his hand to his ear.

"I said I'm in love with you ok! Not Brad, it was never Brad, it was always you! But I also know that you can never like me back because of the way you feel about Carly. That's why I've never said anything before, cause you've always been in love with her! Do you know how hard it is for me to know I'll always be second best! Everyone always falls for Carly and I'm pushed to the side!"

"Sam that's not-"

"True? Yes it is, oh my god I can't believe I just did that." She said smacking herself in the forehead. "You know what, I'm outta here" she ran through the door and into the school.

"Sam!" Freddie said but she was already gone. "Oh no. I can't see this ending well." He said to no one in particular.

He sighed and headed back into the school. As soon as he shut the door behind him Carly jumped out from her hiding place by the window.

"I SAW EVERYTHING!" She screamed

"Keep it down, would you!"

"No I will not keep it down Freddie Benson! Sam kissed you and you have to go after her!" she screamed

The room was all of a sudden very silent. They both turned back to the room full of people who were now staring at them in shock, then they all began to whisper to each other all at once.

"Um she's just kidding we're practicing for a uh, the school play! Remember to buy tickets, it's on next week at 8 o'clock. Be there early, ok thanks, nothing unusual about this situation!" Freddie said and pulled Carly over to a corner of the room.

"Thanks Carly now look what you did!"

"Freddie you need to go after Sam, she's probably really upset."

"Carly I need some time to think for awhile."

"Freddie go after her. Please, for me." She said while batting her eyes.

"No!"

"No? But that always works. Maybe I'm losing my touch." She said thoughtfully, suddenly a flash of recognition passed over her face. "Or maybe it's because you don't love me anymore! Oh Freddie, you love Sam back don't you?"

Freddie's eyes widened "…No I don't." he said looking away. "Look, Carly stop trying to figure this out. I need to think ok?" he said and walked out of the room.

Carly huffed "Always so stubborn."

Gibby walked up to her "Hey, what's up?"

"Sam and Freddie are in love."

Gibby nodded "Ok, hey Spencer sprained his ankle trying to kick down the door."

"I'll go get the bandages."

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Sam sat alone in the Cafeteria eating a doughnut. "How could I be so stupid." She said to herself and took another large bite of doughnut.

Meanwhile Freddie was sitting in the hallway, his back against his locker. He was thinking about everything. His feelings toward Carly and Sam and the kiss. Carly was a really good friend, always there for him, very caring. But was he _in _love with her? That was the question.

"Oh great, now the voice inside my head sounds like a Shakespearian play!" he said and banged his head on his locker.

"OWW!"

*****BACK TO SAM*****

"This doughnut holds no interest for me at the moment." She said and tossed the rest in a garbage can.

"Never thought I'd see the day Sam Puckett did that." A voice said

Sam spun around to see Freddie "What are you doing here, Fredbag?"

"So we're back to the name calling?"

"It'd be too weird if I didn't make your life miserable all the time."

"I think a very wise man once said that." Freddie smiled

"Nope, no I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it was a nub who said that."

"So about that kiss…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I have to leave now, bye!" she said and made for the door.

"You can't keep running away Sam! You've got to face up to it sometime!" Freddie called after her.

She turned and walked back o him. "Ok, you want me to face up to it? Fine! Let's just get this over with." She said and waited "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your still in love with Carly?"

"Sam I got over that months ago."

Sam stared at him in shock. "What?"

"She's a great person, and I think it took me dating her to find out that we shouldn't be together. I'd rather have her as a best friend than a girlfriend."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed "Really?"

"Yup. So I guess there's just one thing left to do then."

"What?"

He smiled and took her hand and pulled her to him. "Well lean." He said

She smiled at that and they both leaned and kissed. It last much longer, it was much more passionate, because this time neither of them were in shock.

"AWWW!"

Freddie and Sam jumped apart and saw Carly standing there.

"Carly! What the heck!" They said in unison. Sam turned to Freddie and slapped him in the face and he slapped her back, then they turned back to Carly.

"You know, I used to think that was just you two trying to injure each other, but it was really flirting!" Carly squealed

"I suggest leaving the room! All in favor? No? Just Freddie? Ok bye Carls!" Sam said and grabbed Freddie's hand and ran for the exit before Carly could get another word in.

Carly sighed dreamily "I knew she was in love..." then she frowned "This is going to complicate things from now on. Oh well, since when has life ever been normal?"

THE END…for now :D


End file.
